Arieon Moments
Ariana wished Leon a Happy Birthday in one of her YouTube videos. * Ariana posted a video of her and Leon "jammin," on Youtube. *Ariana posted a video on YouTube of her and Leon riding a roller coaster together. At the end of the video, Ariana gives Leon a hug. *Ariana and Leon did a few Ustream videos together. *Ariana Grande and Leon Thomas both confirmed a Season 2 of Victorious on Twitter. *In one of her Youtube videos, Ariana and Leon (along with Liz Gillies and EricEric LangeLange) are at the zoo together. *In one of Ariana's YouTube videos, Ariana and Leon are singing together while Matt dances along. Later, Leon is playing the piano, and right when Liz is about to suggest a song he should play, Ariana interrupts her and starts singing, to which Leon immediately accompanies her instead of lis tening to Liz. Even later in the video, when Ariana gets out of the no-laughing contest, Leon tells her it's okay and pats her as she goes into the other room. *When Leon is describing the cast, he says, "2nd one is Ariana, she is definitely the cutie of the cast, she's just got a cute personality, and, you know, she's, you know, always looking for fun." *When Ariana had to describe her castmates with one word, she said Leon was 'soulful'. *Leon performed for Ariana at her 18th birthday party. *In a video Dan posted of the cast waiting for Victoria to show up so they could start the table-read, Ariana is leaning her arms and head on Leon's shoulder and is sitting next to him. *In a picture of Leon and Ariana at her 18th birthday party it looks like they are dancing together. *During the Victorious marothon the cast members did a web chat with each other from their summer vacation and Ariana and Leon do one together. In which at some point Ariana asks Leon what he's doing and Leon says "Beside talking with you pretty lady..." to which Ariana smiles and covers her cheeks with her hands. *Ariana tweeted "Happy birthday to one of the most talented & sweetest boys I know @Leonthomas3 ...Everyone follow him & wish him a happy birthday! ♥." *Ariana mentioned on Twitter that she and Leon wrote a song called "Knock Knock" together but they never got around to recording it. * Leon tweeted that his favorite thing about Ariana was her voice. *Ariana ReTweeted that Leon was going into the studio, and she said to make beautiful music. *In this video, Leon prank calls Ariana. *Ariana tweeted "Just had a fun lunch with my good friend @Leonthomas3!! All we talked about was music... Go figure. Haha. #NerdsForMusic #iLoveHashtags." *Ariana tweeted "[http://twitter.com/#!/Leonthomas3 @'Leonthomas3'] @BrockieBoy Thank you both for coming & showing your support tonight. You're such true friends! Love you both so much. <3." *Ariana tweeted "HAHA! You're the cutest..." as a reply to Leon's tweet "At the hair salon getting my hair done for this weeks episode....[http://twitter.com/#!/search?q=%23thuglife #'thuglife'] yfrog.com/hsuwkdgzj" and he replied "@ArianaGrande Thanks girl !!! Lol" *Leon tweeted "Congratulations @ArianaGrande for reaching 1 million followers !!!! This is only the beginning : )" and Ariana replied "@Leonthomas3 Thanks, Leon! You're such a good friend... So thankful for you, xoxo!" *In a blooper from The Gorilla Club Ariana's harness broke once the bunny started to buck, and she was frantically trying to get them to stop the bunny. Then Leon began to laugh and Ariana joined in. *Leon attended Ariana's show at The Roxy to support her, tweeting afterwards "I had an amazing time at @ArianaGrande's concert !!!" Ariana replied with "Thank you my friend! So happy you were there. Luv and adore you! ��" *Ariana tweeted "Sitting in [http://twitter.com/LeonThomas3 @'LeonThomas3']'s dressing room hanging out & having fun. :]" *Leon tweeted "Just did a really fun scene with @MattBennett and @ArianaGrande... I can't wait for y'all to see this one : ) #Ilovemyjob" and Ariana tweeted back with "@Leonthomas3 me 2... Wait. I was crying. You're hilarious. I <3 you." *In the Kids Choice Awards, you can see Ariana holding on to Leon. * Leon put his arm around Ariana in the KCA's. * Ariana tweeted, ".@LeonThomas3 just played me a ruff of what we did for his mixtape.. Sounds amazing, he's such a talent! Excited 4 you 2 hear.. #MetroHearts". Category:Canon Category:Content